


[Podfic] Isolation (is not good for me)

by ofjustimagine



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crew as Family, Depression, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 24:26, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:After they win there is a party.After the party there is nothing.Taako struggles with depression following everything.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Isolation (is not good for me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Isolation (is not good for me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816087) by [flashwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/33nihMj)  
[Download m4a](http://bit.ly/35yiz4o)  


#### Reader's Notes:

I think about the ramifications of the ending of Balance uhhhh a lot. This story in particular has stuck with me! Music is Party of One by (loml) Brandi Carlile, because apparently I was in A Mood™ while editing or something. Thanks to flashwitch for having blanket permission for transformative works! And thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting. Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square "Read Sadly".


End file.
